Clueless
by Emi and Sin
Summary: Zim likes me..." He said out loud. It felt weird saying it out loud like that but good at the same time. "Zim likes me." He said a bit more louder. ZADR oneshot. Please R


_**Sin:** Hey guys!! This is Sin and I wrote a oneshot of Zim And Dib Romance!! Yay!! Don't tell them though or they would be sooooo angry ._

_Anyways, this is just fluff. Cuz fluff is niccceee.....If I wanted to write anything dirty then I could've but I just didn't feel like it so yeah....._

_Enjoy!_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, sadly....**_

Dib didn't know what to do. He had been after Zim for nearly 6 monts now and he still wasn't able to get any proof to show that Zim was, indeed, an alien The 6 months had started to make Dib impatient as he failed multiple times. It was upsetting him at how many people thought he was crazy for saying Zim was an alien. How stupid can people get?

Dib was sitting on the couch, after another failed attempt at trying to get proof about the alien boy, with Gaz playing her Game Slave. He was watching a re-run of an episode of Mysterious Mysteries while going on and on about how much he hated the Irken Invader.

"He gets me so angry!" The raven haired boy yelled out in frustration. "I just can't deal with this anymore!"

"You're in love....Sick..." Gaz muttered while her eyes were glued to her game.

"What?!" Dib asked, outraged. "What do you mean by that?!"

"You're in love with him." She said simply, winning her gave and staring up at her older brother. "You're obsessed and you don't know when to quit. Girls apparently take up too much time for you but Zim doesn't? All you talk about is Zim. Every other sentence is about him...Or you might just be crazy." She concluded. That was the longest thing Gaz had said in a long time and Dib didn't know how to reply. His sister had a huge point. Why did he obsess over him so much? Dib had never really given it much thought before as to why he always stalked Zim and talked about him non stop. He thought he hated him but now he wasn't so sure.

Gaz went back to playing her game while Dib walked upstairs and into his room in silence.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day Dib had gone to Skool just like always. He tried not to think so much on what his sibling had said but it was difficult.

When he got to class, he sat in his assigned seat while Ms. Bitters went on about how children are lazy, stupid, and useless. Every now and then Dib would glance over at Zim which he had always done and was no trying to break the habit. The last time Dib stared over at Zim, they made eye contact. Dib looked away quickly but felt the eyes of the green alien still staring towards him. After a while he felt the gaze go back somewhere else. The human boy decided to give another quick glance towards Zim and noticed him writing down on a sheet of paper. He turned his attention back to Ms. Bitters and felt a paper ball hit him against the side of his head. The paper ball fell down onto the floor and Dib stared down at it with suspicion and his gaze was brought up to who had thrown it. Zim gave Dbi a smile. Not a happy smile but a demented, taunting smile that got Dib's blood boiling.

He picked up the ball and opened it quickly while checking to see if Ms. Bitters noticed anything. Luckily, she didn't. When he looked down at the sloppy handwriting, he read, _"Why do you stare Dib human?"_

Dib crumpled the paper back into the ball shape and shoved it into his pocket. He would have to throw it away when class ends. He wanted to kill Zim badly.

Class had ended and they all went to recess. Dib was sitting under a tree while watching Zim get teased about being weird by some of their classmates. He let out a sigh and walked over to the group.

"You're so weird." A kid commented towards Zim.

"Silence!" He yelled towards the human. "I, ZIM, am just as much as a 'normal' human as you are."

"Do you finally see it?!" Dib excitedly asked the kid. "Zim is an alien! Do you see it? Am I not the only one?!"

"I actually wasnt' thinking that....Weirdo...." The boy replied and ran away from them like they were both crazy.

"No one will ever believe you." Zim muttered towards Dib. "Why don't you just give up?"

"I won't give up!" Dib yelled furiously. "I can't because I love-" He froze. The four eyed boy had no clue what he was going to say.

"Love?" Zim questioned, tilting his head to the side in mock curiousity.

"I love taquitos." Dib lied quickly.

"You can't stop trying to ruin my 'secret' because you love...taquitos...?" Zim asked while trying to hold back his laughter.

"Uh...Yeah...!" Dib agreed and walked away quickly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That night Dib sat on his roof and stared out of his telescope. Even though his eyes were studying the sky, his mind was elsewhere. It got to the point to where Dib found himself in the Irken's yard. He had no idea why he was there...He just was.

The yard was quiet and the gnomes stared at Dib in a suspicious manner. Right when Dib was turning around to head home, he heard the door open.

"Who's there?!" Zim's angry voice called out. Dib turned around slowly to face the alien. Zim saw him and he seemed to relax. "Oh, it's just you...What do you want?"

Dib had to come up with something quick but once he couldn't figure anything out he said, "I...I have no clue."

Zim just stared at him like he was wasting his time, which he probably was. "Well, leave then." The Irken said simply and was closing the door to go back inside.

"Wait!" Dib shouted desperately. His hands went over his mouth once the word came out.

"What is it, Dib thing?" Zim sighed. "I'm busy right now."

"With what? Another plan to destroy Earth?" Before Dib, Zim, Gir, or even George Bush could say 'Let's go eat tacos!', Dib's lips were against Zim's. It was a light kiss but full of passion...Well from Dib's part anyway.

When Dib realized what he had done, he pushed Zim away from him and ran off.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dib was laying in his bed, staring at an old magazine about paranormal investigating. He could get the look on the alien's face out of his head. It held shock and disgust. Dib was certain Zim had never been kissed let alone know what a kiss meant. He felt like a total idiot for what he did. He was supposed to hate Zim, wasn't he?

Then it dawned on him. "What if Gaz is just messing with my mind?" He asked himself out loud, sitting up on his bed. "What if I really don't love him and just think I do because of what Gaz said? That's it! I'm safe!" He yelled the last part happily.

The next day Dib arrived to skool happily. He had forgotten all about the kiss and everything until he had made eye contact with Zim. He felt his face burn up as he sat down at his desk. He could still feel the gaze on him as he stared down at his pencil that was on his desk.

Lunch came by pretty fast and Dib sat by his sister who was still playing her Game Slave.

"Gaz," Dib started. He was pretty sure she was just going to ignore him like always. "You were just trying to mess with me-" He was cut off by someone shoving his face into his food. He turned around angrily and saw Zim there with his usual taunting grin upon his green face.

"Hello, Dib." Zim greeted with a hint of laughter in his voice.

"What do you want?" Dib asked while wiping his face and glasses off with napkins.

"Dib, I need to speak to you." Zim said and marched off toward the table where he was sitting at.

"Great...Look's like I have no choice but to follow..." Dib muttered, standing up.

Before he left, he heard Gaz say, "Have fun."

He walked over to the table that Zim was now sitting at. "What is it?" Dib sighed.

"What did you do to me?!" Zim asked angrily. "Did you poison Zim?!"

"What?" Was all Dib could say. He knew what the Irken was talking about but he couldn't believe Zim thought it was poison. Oh, yeah he could considering that was just the way Zim was.

"You know what I mean, human Dib!" Zim spat.

"What makes you think it was poison?" Dib questioned with a smirk growing on his pale, human face.

"Because," Zim stated as if it was obvious. "I've been feeling weird. I get sweaty and anxious and it feels like I have the butterflies in the stomache of my HUMAN body!" Dib just stared at him in disbelief. He ran out of the lunch room before anyone could say ' Let's go give an old man a sponge bath!'.

He ran into the boys bathroom and into one of the broken down stalls. His heart was beating rapidly against his chest and he was sure that if anyone was in the bathroom then they would hear it. He leaned up against the wall in the stall and let out a sigh of relief.

"Zim likes me..." He said out loud. It felt weird saying it out loud like that but good at the same time. "Zim likes me." He said a bit more louder.

"Wait, why am I getting so excited about this?" He asked himself. "I'm supposed to hate Zim and I don't like him. My mind was just getting played with, wasn't it? Unless...I really do like him but I thought I didn't and I was sure I didn't because Zim and I always hated eachother and Gaz could always see right though us and could tell that I liked him.....Gah! This is so confusing." He rubbed his temples in frustration.

"I have to go home..." He muttered and walked out of the bathroom.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next few days were akward. Too akward for Dib's liking. He felt tense when being even somewhat near Zim and he hadn't tried to fight Zim one-on-one in a long time. He just didn't know how he could possibly face Zim after all of what had happened.

One day, Dib was sitting under a tree during recess. His eyes were on a paranormal investigator book but, as usual, his mind was elsewhere. He was too busy in his thoughts to even notice Zim standing near him and glaring down towards him.

"Dib-human..." Zim muttered through gritted, sharp, pointy teeth. It startled Dib and he stared up at the Irken, the sunlight shining off of his glasses.

"What? What do you want?" Dib asked, trying to sound casual as he closed his book and stood up.

"Why have you been avoiding me?" Zim questioned, still glaring at the human boy.

"What do you mean?" Dib said, dusting off his trench coat.

"You have been avoiding me, Dib..." Zim said, annoyance showing in his voice.

"Wh-Why should you care if I avoid you or not?" Dib asked, a light blush creeping on his pale face. His heart started to pound, feeling as if it was going to burst.

"I-I don't care! ZIM just wanted to know!" Zim shot back angrily as he turned his face away from Dib.

Just then, a bunch of kids ran past while kicking a socker ball and one of them ran right into Dib, making him fall forward on to Zim. Their lips touched briefly and Dib pulled away quickly, the blush increasing rapidly on his face. He now noticed a slight blush on Zim's face. It made him look kind of like Christmas colors...With the red and green.

"S-Sorry..." Dib muttered but found himself leaning in to kiss Zim again. To his surpise, even though he had already suspected Zim of liking him, Zim leaned in too. The kiss was short but this time was full of passion from both sides. The kiss was sweet and lovely and felt like eternity even though it lasted for a few seconds. After that day, Zim and Dib never spoke of the kiss again. They never spoke of their relationship and denied it when in puplic but secretly, they loved each other and they knew it. They knew of their love and attraction to one another.

* * *

_**Sin: **Eh....Kinda cheesy I think but still cute xD_

_Just review and tell me what you think :D_

_ **-Sin**_


End file.
